A screwover of everything you know about Kiddy Grade
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During the beginning of episode 2 a strange man comes into the G.O.T.T. lobby asking for Éclair. When he is satisfied that she is the Éclair he is looking for he manages to stab a syringe into her neck and inject her with a strange liquid before anyone could stop him...of course he was dumb enough to do it in front of Dvergr, Alv, and the Tweedles. AU OOC some Femslash some bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Kiddy Grade What If**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if during Episode 2 of Kiddy Grade a scientist injected a serum into Éclair's neck…one that turned her into an infant? AU OOC maybe some Femslash and maybe some bashing! Cute!Baby!Eclair Motherly!Dvergr.)**

"Excuse me miss I'm look for an 'Éclair Montague'. Do you happen to know where I can find her?" A man with short bright pink hair asked walking up to the reception desk and looking at a clipboard in his hands while E.S. members Alv and Dvergr walked into the lobby.

"I'm Éclair Montague. How can I help you?" E.S. member and G.O.T.T. receptionist Éclair asked nodding and grinning at the man who looked at her curiously for a moment before looking back down at his clipboard.

"The same Éclair Montague that has a cross shaped birthmark on the back of her neck? If so may I see it to validate you are who you say you are?" The man asked causing Alv, Dvergr, and the newly arrived Tweedle Twins to look at Éclair curiously. They didn't know she had a birth mark.

"Sure." Éclair said nodding slightly at the request as she turned and showed a dark reddish colored cross on the back of her neck.

"Oh good so I do have the right woman." The man said smiling in relief as he reached into his pocket for what Éclair assumed to be a pen or something.

"May I ask why you wanted to be sure I'm who I say I am?" Éclair asked tilting her head at the man curiously and causing him to nod slightly.

"That way I wouldn't make a vital mistake." The man said before whipping his hand out of his pocket and injecting a syringe into Éclairs neck, injecting a vial of dark green liquid into her neck before anyone had time to react. Almost immediately after he had managed to empty the vial the man was tackled away from Éclair by Tweedle Dumb, the fact that E.S. members weren't able to use their abilities on civilians that weren't criminals without explicit permission from Chief Eclipse meaning that Tweedle Dumb had to do things the old fashioned way.

"Easy there Éclair. He managed to get the syringe into your jugular. One wrong move and you'll bleed out all over the floor." Tweedle Dee said grabbing Éclairs hands and keeping her from trying to remove the syringe on her own as she rushed over to help Éclair.

"You, sir dumbass, are coming with us to see Chief Eclipse so we can figure out what to do with you for your attack on a G.O.T.T. personnel." Alv said hoisting the man to his feet and not seeming to care about the broken nose Tweedle Dumb had given the guy.

"Aren't you going to do something about my nose?" The man managed to ask, his voice muffled by the fact he was trying to staunch his nosebleed.

"Sure." Alv said before socking the man in his right eye, earning surprised looks from the others while Dvergr went to help Tweedle Dee and Lumiere with planning out the best way to remove the syringe without hurting Eclair.

"I gave you a black eye to match it. Happy now? If not I'm sure the others would like a shot at you…" Alv trailed off with a smirk while the man was now clutching both his nose and his already swelling black eye.

"Nice right hook." Tweedle Dumb said snickering at what Alv had done.

"He was dumb enough to attack a co-worker in front of four other E.S. members. He should be grateful a black eye and broken nose is the worst he got of it." Alv said with a derisive snort while Dvergr rolled her eyes at the argument Lumiere and Tweedle Dee were having over how they should remove the needle.

"There. It's out and she's not bleeding much." Dvergr said deftly removing the syringe and taking a nearby napkin to press against the small wound in Éclairs neck to staunch the small flow of blood.

"How'd you do that?" Tweedle Dee asked curiously, wondering how Dvergr had managed to do that so easily without harming Éclair.

"It was nowhere near as hard as injecting cold medicine into a five month old infants jugular and then pulling the needle out." Dvergr said with a light shrug of her shoulders while Éclair gave her a grateful look as she took the napkin and pressed it to her neck, wondering why her healing ability hadn't kicked in yet.

"What was in that syringe anyways?" Alv asked hoisting the pink haired man to his feet and walking over with Tweedle Dumb right behind her to make sure the man didn't try anything funny.

"I don't know. I couldn't feel any Nano machines in it." Lumiere said confused while Éclair was glaring at the pink haired man darkly.

"I couldn't feel anything electrical in it at all." Tweedle Dee piped in just as confused as Lumiere while Éclair opened her mouth to say something…only to spit up a glob of blood instead. Thankfully Dvergr had moved once Éclair had taken the napkin from her, therefor the blood didn't get all over her instead of the floor.

"Éclair!" Lumiere and Tweedle Dee said in surprised worry as Éclair spat up another glob of blood.

"It's already taking effect." The pink haired man said smirking at the sight of Éclair spitting up glob after glob of blood.

"What did you do?" Dvergr asked looking at the man with a stone cold fury in her eyes, one which caused Alv and Tweedle Dumb to pale and back away from her slowly.

"Why should I tell you?" The man sneered, not looking as intimidating as he hoped with a broken nose and black eye. Of course everyone was shocked when Dvergr sent the man sprawling onto the floor with another black eye from _her_ right hook…one that knocked him right out.

"We will find out one way or another. For now lets get Éclair to Chief Eclipse. She might know what to do." Dvergr said wrapping one of Éclairs arms around her neck in order to support the brunette slightly while Tweedle Dee nodded and took Éclairs other side. Tweedle Dumb, Alv, and Lumiere were left to grab the out cold man and follow them.


	2. The results of the shot

**Kiddy Grade What If**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I-I feel strange." Éclair muttered as she was nearly carried to Eclipse's office, causing her two carriers to snort slightly.

"After spitting up blood I'm sure you do." Tweedle Dee said glaring at anyone that looked at them on their way to the Chiefs office.

"N-not that. S-Something feels o-off abo-about my b-body." Éclair said coughing up blood a few times as she spoke, causing Dvergr to glance at her worriedly from out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry Éclair. Chief Eclipse will be able to fix anything that's happening to your body." Dvergr said reassuringly as they finally made it to Mercredi's office, Alv, Tweedle Dumb, and Lumiere a little ways behind them with the man that had injected that strange vial into Éclairs vein. Tweedle Dee snorted slightly in amusement when she noticed that Alv was dragging the guy none too gently across the floor.

"What's wrong with Éclair?" Mercredi asked immediately descending upon them worriedly when she saw that something was wrong with her friend.

"Asshole Alv's dragging injected something into her neck that made her spit up blood. She also said that something feels 'off' about her body." Tweedle Dee said causing Mercredi to nod and rush to open the door, not even bothering to knock beforehand.

"What is…it?" Eclipse asked blinking slightly when she finally noticed that Éclair was now almost literally being carried by Dvergr and Tweedle Dee. Un-oh, A-ou, Cesario, and Viola looked up from the argument that Un-oh and Viola had been having and gaped slightly at the sight of their friend and co-worker.

"Some asshole injected something into her jugular before anyone could stop him. We couldn't sense anything electrical in it which means it didn't have any machines in it at all but whatever it is, it's causing her to spit up blood and she said something feels 'off' about her body." Tweedle Dee explained quickly as she and Dvergr laid Éclair on the couch, where she began to convulse violently. Dvergr immediately held down Éclairs arms to keep her from accidently hurting herself while Tweedle Dee grabbed Éclairs legs after Dvergr had gotten kicked on accident. Eclipse immediately rushed over and tried using her own ability to heal whatever was wrong with Éclair but nothing happened.

"I don't get it. My ability can heal fatal wounds and completely switch a persons body but it's not able to help Éclair!" Eclipse said after trying a few times to heal whatever was wrong with Éclair but it didn't work.

"I specially made the serum so that it couldn't be stopped if entered into her veins." The bruised man said regaining a little consciousness, waking up completely when a stone cold silent but furious A-ou hoisted him a good foot off of the ground by his neck.

"What did you do to Éclair?" A-ou asked his deep voice making him all the more intimidating.

"It's an experiment. Was she born with her power or did she get it by some other means? If she was born with it then it could be a breakthrough in human development like one never before discovered!" The man crowed with his eyes gleaming at the thought of discovering a breakthrough that big.

"That doesn't tell us what you've done to her." Cesario said calmly while Viola rushed over to check on her 'Clairy' who had begun to scream like a banshee.

"You'll see in just a moment." The man said his eyes dancing with insane glee as he watched Éclair despite the fact that A-ou could crush his throat any second now.

"Make it stop!" Éclair screamed, blood flying out of her mouth and staining Dvergrs clothes as the light purple haired woman continued to hold her arms down. Éclair's back arched as she gave another scream of bloody murder, one that was sure to haunt the others nightmares for weeks to come, as her skin began to _bubble_ like hot wax.

"Shit!" Dvergr cursed ripping her hands off of Éclairs bare arms in pain when it felt like she had touched fire.

"Her skin is burning up!" Tweedle Dee cried grabbing Éclair's sock covered ankles instead of her legs when it felt like her own hands had been burned.

"Make it stop please!" Éclair screamed out as her skin continued to bubble and boil like lava.

"We're trying Éclair!" Eclipse said as she tried to run her healing ability again and again without any change in results. Eclipse winced and looked about ready to cry at another loud scream that tore its way out of Éclairs throat. Viola was already crying into her giant plushy, Lumiere was trying to hide her tears, Un-oh, Alv, and Tweedle Dumb were all looking away from their comrade who was in such pain lest they start crying too, Tweedle Dees eyes were watering slightly, A-ou and Cesario were stone faced and solemn and Dvergr had a small trickle of tears running down her cheeks at how much pain Éclair was in.

The others could only watch helplessly as Éclair began to shrink and shrink and shrink. Her hair was receding into her skull, leaving only a small darker red colored tuft, her eyes turned a slightly darker shade of brown and her screams became wails as Dvergr and Tweedle Dee released the appendages they were holding in shock. Éclair was now too small to fit her cloths and instead was merely laying inside of what had been her shirt bawling her lungs out as the man that had injected the liquid into her neck laughed insanely.

Where Éclair had been moments before there was now a small dark red haired toddler with brown eyes.


	3. The holding of the baby

**Kiddy Grade What If**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Where Éclair had been moments before there was now a small dark red haired toddler with brown eyes.

The E.S. members could only stare at what had become of their friend and comrade. She was now a child-no, she was now a baby with no control over anything and unable to talk. The baby version of their friend cried loudly as she flailed around slightly in the shirt.

"E-Éclair?" Lumiere asked hesitantly picking up the naked baby in shock, causing the child to scream bloody murder which really hurt their ears. Who knew Éclair could scream so loudly even as a baby? Almost immediately Dvergr's motherly instincts took over and she gently snatched the child out of Lumieres hands and cradled her softly as she used what used to be Éclairs shirt to make a make-shift blanket for the child.

"Shh shh. It's alright little one. Everything's going to be alright." Dvergr said rocking the child gently so as to sooth her. The others watched shocked as Dvergr slowly but surely soothed the small child that had been a full grown woman a few moments ago.

"There we go. That's better." Dvergr said smiling slightly at the child in her arms when Éclair's wails finally subsided and she looked up at Dvergr curiously. Dvergr smiled down at the baby that giggled happily and reached up at her.

"Despite how loud you are, you're a really cute baby did you know that little one?" Dvergr asked causing Éclair to giggle harder as she grinned in a way that was eerily similar to how she would grin as an adult.

"Well it looks like her lungs are still working fine. That means the serum was a success!" The scientist said standing and walking over to prod Éclair with a single finger. The small child didn't like this though and began to cry again, the scientist only looked more intrigued as he moved to prod her again. The only reason he didn't is because Dvergr shifted the childs weight into her left arm so that her right hand could shoot out and grab the scientist by the throat.

"Don't touch her." Dvergr growled at the man dangerously, her voice venomous enough to make even Eclipse and A-ou shudder slightly. The man looked ready to argue this but Dvergrs grip around his throat tightened slightly in warning, causing him to shut his mouth immediately.

"It's alright little one. He's not going to hurt you." Dvergr said soothingly to the baby in her arms as she released the scientist's neck and her right hand formed a fist. To everyones disbelief Éclair giggled happily when Dvergr socked the man in his jaw, giving him a split lip and knocking out a few teeth.

"You liked fighting even as a baby?" Alv asked staring down at the baby torn between amusement and disbelief. Éclair looked up at the new face and giggled slightly at the blue haired woman.

"Her vocal cords aren't developed yet Alv. She can't answer you…although I think her laughing is more than enough of an answer." Dvergr said causing Alv to flush slightly in embarrassment; she hadn't remembered that as a baby Éclair could only act like a baby and do things that a baby could do.

"Mercredi please recall all E.S. members and have them meet in my office. Something…important has come up." Eclipse said over the intercom that connected her office with her assistant's office directly.

"Right away chief." The secretary called back before disconnecting in order to contact the other E.S. members.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for the scientist guy to wake up again before we get any answers out of him. Dvergr knocked him the fuck out." Un-oh said before yelping at the smack upside the head he got from Tweedle Dee while Dvergr kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over wheezing.

"Watch your language. There's a small child present." Dvergr scolded Un-oh as she readjusted her grip on Éclair, who was giggling up a storm at what had happened to Un-oh, glaring darkly at the green haired boy as she did so.

"As if she doesn't already know worse." Un-oh wheezed out glaring feebly at Dvergr, causing Alv to glare at him right back.

"We don't know whether or not she still has her memories, but right now it's safe to assume she doesn't or else she wouldn't have screamed like that when Lumiere held her." Eclipse interjected while Dvergr rolled her eyes lightly at this.

"She screamed like that because Lumiere was holding her wrong and it had hurt her." Dvergr corrected the blond woman, causing everyone but Alv to shoot her confused looks.

"Éclair is roughly only about two or three months old, if that. Lumiere had grabbed her by her arms and lifted, which harmed Éclair's still hardening arm and shoulder bones. Right now Éclairs bones are very soft and very easy to break because they haven't hardened completely yet. By grabbing her like how Lumiere had done so, you could break her shoulder and arm bones. Thankfully Lumiere only managed to cause Éclair a little bit of pain instead of breaking her arms." Dvergr explained causing the others to blink at this while Lumiere looked devastated that she had harmed her friend and partner.

"You sure know a lot about babies Dvergr." Tweedle Dumb said sounding slightly suspicious and causing Dvergr and Alv both to roll their eyes.

"Right now that's a good thing Tweedle Dumb." Eclipse said dryly and causing the male twin to think about it for a second before nodding slightly. It seemed that no one else knew anything about babies so they wouldn't know how to deal with a baby, so Dvergr knowing about them was probably a god send right about now.

"Of course I know about babies though. I had one of my own a good few hundred years ago."


	4. The Screaming of Dvergr

**Kiddy Grade What If**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Of course I know about babies though. I had one of my own a good few hundred years ago."

All but Alv and Éclair were staring at Dvergr shocked; they didn't know she had ever had a child.

"It must've been painful for you to have lived longer than your child." Tweedle Dee said causing Eclipse to wince in sympathy while Dvergr snorted derisively.

"Who says I did any such thing?" Dvergr asked raising an eyebrow at them while Alv nodded in agreement. Dvergr rolled her eyes when she noticed all the confused looks she was getting from the others as she readjusted her grip on Éclair again.

"Honestly. Didn't any of you think it strange _at all_ that me and Alv have the _exact_ same ability?" Dvergr asked raising her eyebrows at all of them and causing them to blink for a moment, now that she mentioned it that was just a little strange. Not even Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb had the exact same ability despite the fact that they were twins. Similar abilities that can be joined, yes, but not the exact same. Same with Sinistra and Dextera, they had similar abilities although they aren't related but their abilities weren't exactly the same either.

"I wasn't aware Un-oh could think." Alv said snorting slightly in amusement and causing Un-oh to glare at her. Little Éclair giggled as if agreeing with Alv, causing her to smirk at the look on Un-ohs face.

"Can I hold Clairy?" Viola asked walking over and poking Éclair's tiny cheek. Dvergr seemed to debate with herself for a moment before she nodded reluctantly.

"Alright but you can only hold her while sitting down, that way you don't accidentally drop her." Dvergr said causing Viola to pout slightly but sit on the couch and hold her arms out to take Éclair.

"I wouldn't drop her, she's too cute!" Viola said causing Dvergr to chuckle slightly under her breath as she gently laid Éclair in Viola's arms.

"I said accidentally. No one means to drop a baby but it can happen and have very bad consequences." Dvergr said before quickly showing Viola the correct way to hold a baby without hurting it.

"Hi there Clairy! You might not remember me but I'm Viola!" Viola said grinning down at the squirmy baby in her arms. Little Éclair looked up at Viola curiously and reached up as if to pat her face, grabbing some of the pink hair that was tickling her tiny nose instead. Viola was about ready to coo over how Éclair was trying to play with her hair while Dvergr winced slightly.

"I'd get your hair out of her hand right now. Babies do have a tendency to-" Here Dvergr was cut off by a loud pained yelp from Viola when Éclair tugged _hard_ on the hair in her tiny hand.

"Pull hair." Dvergr finished a little late while Éclair giggled and pulled on Viola's hair again.

"Help!" Viola yelled trying to yank her hair out of Éclair's hands and causing Alv to nearly break a rib trying not to laugh while Dvergr sighed and went to help the pink haired girl. Dvergr looked around the room quickly for something to distract the toddler when Un-oh beat her too it…in a rather stupid way.

"Here play with this, not like you can do much with it." Un-oh said shoving his gun at Éclair. The gun that was made rather light weighted in order to be easily carried and concealed. The gun that was fully loaded…

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Dvergr screamed at Un-oh as she quickly snatched the gun away from Éclairs fingers, the others being startled at the fact that Éclair had managed to blow a hole in the table with it on accident before Dvergr had grabbed it.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SMOKING!? GIVING A _GUN_ TO A BABY! _**A GUN THAT IS FULLY LOADED AND LIGHT WEIGHT ENOUGH FOR HER TO PULL THE TRIGGER ON NO LESS!"**_ Dvergr screamed at Un-oh as she sat the gun down on the now damaged table and rounded on the green haired boy while the others were in the background clutching their ears. Forget Éclair being loud Dvergr screamed worse than a bloody siren!

They would later discover that Dvergr's screaming had been heard all the way down in the lobby, a good one hundred and two floors down, and everywhere in between. Éclair immediately began to cry at all the loud yelling that was hurting her ears, which caused Dvergr to immediately snatch her up and rock her soothingly.

"This is _not_ over by a long shot." Dvergr hissed at Un-oh as she gently tried to calm down Éclair while the others massaged their ringing ears, Un-oh's ears were actually bleeding from the screaming.

"Shh. It's alright little one. I got you." Dvergr said before she began to softly hum an old lullaby that she had used when Alv was a baby. It proved to be just as effective on Éclair as it had been on Alv as the small toddlers cries soon faded only to be replaced with the light sleeping of the toddler.

"Oww. Mom's protectiveness over children hasn't changed at all." Alv said massaging her ears lightly, they were still ringing from the yelling her mother had just done.

"Is she always that loud when screaming at someone?" Tweedle Dee asked quietly when Dvergr shot them a glare for not being quieter around the sleeping baby.

"Nope." Alv responded quietly enough to not wake up the baby but loud enough for the others to hear her.

"She can get louder."


End file.
